Bellas Response
by emosniperwolf
Summary: When Bellas' truck finally stops 'working' Edward has a back up. This is what she thinks of his backup vehicle. R&R Rated M for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of what Bella did when her truck wouldn't start and Edward got the before car, and warned her about the after car.

BPOV

I sitting in my truck trying to get it to start was like the longest wait of my life. I loved my truck and I don't know what I would do if it wouldn't start. After trying for five minutes, I finally gave up and decided to call and see if Edward would take me where I needed to go before I asked Jake to look at my truck.

I hadn't even pulled my phone out when it was ringing. I knew without looking at caller I.D. who it was.

"Hi, Alice," I said.

"He won't be able to fix it." She sing-songed.

I just sighed, "will you please ask Edward if he will drive me to the store and tell him and Esme that I don't need food brought over and that if they do, I won't speak to either of them until after the wedding." I stated.

"Will do."

Within ten minutes Edward was in my driveway waiting for me. I walked out to the Volvo as if it was my last day on earth. I hadn't even been in the car for 5 minutes when he brought up what I had hoped he wouldn't.

"I'm glad this happened," he said.

"What? Why?" I asked. I couldn't believe he would say that about my truck.

"Well now I can give you the before car that I got for you."

"Are you kidding you bought me a before car? And what you have an after car too?" I asked.

Well this was throwing me off.

"Yes, though I didn't buy the before, I rented it until the 13th of August. And yes there is an after car."

If he 'rented' an expensive car he will be getting a piece of my mind.

Before I knew it we were at his house. He quickly pulled the car to a stop in the drive way. Near the porch steps of the house was a _thing_ with a cover over it. I was taking a guess that that was supposed to be the before car.

"Well, Bella would you like to see the before car?" I wasn't sure what to say so I nodded my head.

Edward walked over to the _thing_ and pulled the tarp off of it. When I finally got a look at it was completely overcome with anger. How dare he! How dare Edward he knew how I felt about this sort of stuff!

I turned toward him with the angriest look on my face. I'm going to guess it was a really angry face because it had everyone backing away from me which surprised me.

"EDWARD CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE EXPLECITALY TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN TO NOT SPEND MONEY ON ME WHAT SO EVER. AND WHAT DO YOU GO AND DO YOU SPEND MONEY ON ME. I WANT YOU TO TAKE THIS STUPID RIDICULOUS CAR AND TAKE IT BACK. I DON'T WANT IT AND I SWEAR TO WHAT EVER DIETY IS OUT THERE, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!

NEVER BEFORE HAVE I EVER BEEN THIS ANGRY AT YOU BEFORE OR EVEN ANYONE. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THIS TAKES THE CAKE. I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY TRUCK NOT WORKING ANY MORE AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M PRETTY SURE I WAS RIGHT, ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING YOU HAD THIS RIDICULOUS THING ON STAND BY.

YOU BETTER GET RID OF THIS CAR AND THE 'AFTER' CAR IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, AND FIX MY TRUCK. OR I SWEA YOU LIFE WILL BE MISERABLE. EITHER THAT OR SINCE I CAN'T TRUST YOU I WILL CALL OFF THE WEDDING AND THIS WILL BE ONE OF THE LAST TIMES YOU EVER SEE ME." I screamed at Edward.

I could tell that I had made an impact on him when he was nodding his head and running around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to get things done. I may have been a little bit harsh but I don't care he needed to realize he couldn't control what I did and especially not what I drove.

The others were looking at me as if they had seen me for the first time.

"Bella don't you think you were a little harsh? Edward is just trying to keep you safe…" Carlisle started, but I didn't let him finish.

"Carlisle, I love all of you but no one and I repeat no one will control me or what I drive. I have never been in an accident and I will never drive that ridiculous car or the 'after' car if it's the last thing I do. You all need to realize I can make my own decisions and that you can't make them for me otherwise you will regret it." I said.

I know that I should be working on my other story but after reading someone's idea for this, this popped into my head and I had to run with it. Obviously I imagine my Bella to actually have a back bone. I hope you guys like this.


	2. Chapter 1 20 version

Alright so apparently most of the readers I'm guessing didn't like the way I made Bella. Well you know what I made her a complete ***** because in the books its almost like she can't stand up for herself to Edward or his family, for the things she thinks. And yes she does accept more gifts from Jacob than Edward but that's because she knows he doesn't spend nearly the money that Edward does on presents. And with how Edward is always getting her presents is basically saying, I'm better than you because I can spend a crap ton of money on something that isn't really sentimental. If you were a girl who didn't like gifts, wouldn't it start to P you off that Edward wasn't listening to you about it. I know it would P me off. But apparently that's just me. And yes I get that Edward was born in the time period where the men gave women gifts and all that junk, but he has had a **100** years to realize that the world isn't still like that. So here's a second go at it.

BPOV

Sitting in my truck trying to get it to start was like the longest wait of my life. I loved my truck and I don't know what I would do if it wouldn't start. After trying for five minutes, I finally gave up and decided to call and see if Edward would take me where I needed to go before I asked Jake to look at my truck.

I hadn't even pulled my phone out when it was ringing. I knew without looking at caller I.D. who it was.

"Hi, Alice," I said.

"He won't be able to fix it." She sang.

I just sighed, "Will you please ask Edward if he will drive me to the store and tell him and Esme that I don't need food brought over and that if they do, I won't speak to either of them until after the wedding." I stated.

"Will do"

Within ten minutes Edward was in my driveway waiting for me. I walked out to the Volvo as if it was my last day on earth. I hadn't even been in the car for 5 minutes when he brought up what I had hoped he wouldn't.

"I'm glad this happened," he said.

"What? Why?" I asked. I couldn't believe he would say that about my truck.

"Well now I can give you the before car that I got for you."

"Are you kidding you bought me a before car? And what you have an after car too?" I asked.

Well this was throwing me off.

"Yes, though I didn't buy the before, I rented it until the 13th of August. And yes there is an after car."

If he 'rented' an expensive car he will be getting a piece of my mind.

Before I knew it we were at his house. He quickly pulled the car to a stop in the drive way. Near the porch steps of the house was a _thing_ with a cover over it. I was taking a guess that that was supposed to be the before car.

"Well, Bella would you like to see the before car?" I wasn't sure what to say so I nodded my head.

Edward walked over to the _thing_ and pulled the tarp off of it. When I finally got a look at it was completely overcome with anger. How dare he! How dare Edward he knew how I felt about this sort of stuff!

I turned toward him with the angriest look on my face. I'm going to guess it was a really angry face because it had everyone backing away from me which surprised me.

"EDWARD CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE EXPLECITALY TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN TO NOT SPEND MONEY ON ME WHAT SO EVER. AND WHAT DO YOU GO AND DO YOU SPEND MONEY ON ME. I WANT YOU TO TAKE THIS STUPID RIDICULOUS CAR AND TAKE IT BACK. I DON'T WANT IT AND I SWEAR TO WHAT EVER DIETY IS OUT THERE, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!

NEVER BEFORE HAVE I EVER BEEN THIS ANGRY AT YOU OR EVEN ANYONE. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THIS TAKES THE CAKE. I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY TRUCK NOT WORKING ANY MORE AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M PRETTY SURE I WAS RIGHT, ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING YOU HAD THIS RIDICULOUS THING ON STAND BY.

YOU BETTER GET RID OF THIS CAR AND THE 'AFTER' CAR IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, AND FIX MY TRUCK. OR I SWEAR YOU LIFE WILL BE MISERABLE FOR THE NEXT MONTH." I screamed at Edward."

I could tell that I had made an impact on him when he was nodding his head and running around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to get things done. I may have been a little bit harsh but I don't care he needed to realize he couldn't control what I did and especially not what I drove.

The others were looking at me as if they had seen me for the first time.

"Bella don't you think you were a little harsh? Edward is just trying to keep you safe…" Carlisle started, but I didn't let him finish.

"Carlisle, I love all of you but no one and I repeat no one will control me or what I drive. I have never been in an accident and I will never drive that ridiculous car or the 'after' car if it's the last thing I do. You all need to realize I can make my own decisions and that you can't make them for me otherwise you will regret it." I said.

I may have been way harsher than I needed to be but I needed to get it through this family's thick skull that I could take care of myself. I had managed to do that for seventeen years and I'm still here so I think I did a pretty good job of it. I was starting to feel a little dizzy standing outside so I slowly walked inside.

When I was finally inside, Edward was sitting on the living room couch looking sad and forlorn. I couldn't take looking at him when he looked like that. I moved over to sit by him and leaned back.

"Edward," he turned to look at me, "I love you, I do with all my heart. But you need to understand something. If you hadn't noticed I'm mad at you and not for the reason you probably think. My truck is like my baby its to me what your Volvo is to you. If your Volvo was to quit working out of the blue how would you feel? And then within maybe ten twenty minutes of learning that you have someone trying to give you a brand new car without even consulting you on what type you wanted to get. And you also have no time to actually see if there is a chance of fixing it. You just get another vehicle thrust at you. You would probably be mad. I know I am.

And also I'm not very happy with you right now because you don't seem to understand that I don't want you to control things. When you try and control things like this it makes me more and more angry until what happened outside just now happens again. So please just send the rental car back and get your money back on whatever the 'after' car is, and we can go together and I can pick out my new vehicle myself. I don't want to be a B**** to you Edward, but I will if you don't listen. I love you please listen." I said.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I should have thought of how you'd feel after realizing your truck wasn't going to run. And you also right about how I would feel, I would be so mad if someone did that to me. I know that I don't seem to listen to you sometimes when you tell me things like you liking getting presents and things, but I do, there is never a point where I don't listen. I promise I won't do something like this again. As long as you let me spend a little money on you here and there on small things that I think you would really like. And I'll send them back and after you have a chance to have a real mechanic check your truck out we'll go and get you a vehicle you actually want. I promise, Bella." He told me.

I think I finally got it through his head, that I don't like presents.

I know that I should be working on my other story but after reading someone's idea for this, this popped into my head and I had to run with it. Obviously I imagine my Bella to actually have a back bone. I hope you guys like this.


End file.
